


Dilemma #19-4-5

by Palytoxin



Series: Love & Pride [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: 2018, Davis Cup, M/M, Valencia, fragments, quaterfinal, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palytoxin/pseuds/Palytoxin
Summary: short, not well organized. just want to write it anyway.please be free to comment~





	Dilemma #19-4-5

**Author's Note:**

> short, not well organized. just want to write it anyway.
> 
> please be free to comment~

“Hey, Rafa, congratulation!!”

“Gracias.”

“You played well.”

“David play well, I’m okay but no good, too many unforced errors.”

“It’s only your second match, don’t push yourself too much.”

 

Rafa is happy, excited and definitely drinks too much. He knows how he sounds like when he is tipsy. He has never changed. They’re talking nonsense. Roger has kept beating around the bush more than ten minutes. He doesn’t want to hear “no”, but there’s no way he could get the answer if he doesn’t ask.

 

“Will you come to Laver cup this year?”

“For sure. Why not? Rogi, you think I’m not in top 10 after USO?” Rafa is acting angry. He hears the playful tone in his voice.

“ No, no, of course, you’re in top 10.....but wouldn’t it be too much for you?” He clearly remembers what happened last year after Laver cup.

“Why?”

“The damn semifinal is five days after USO and five days before Laver cup!” Roger is almost freaking out. Why does Rafa just not get it?

“Oh..., I no think about it yet...”

“Just come, Rafa. Please. If you don’t feel good to play, then just don’t. I would talk to Borg. I’ll make my jet standby. You could fly anytime you want. Just come.”

“I try, Roger...”

 

 

They say goodnight to each other and cut the call. Rafa still doesn’t figure out what he felt about last year. That three days were too complicated. He always loves team competition. But it was not like Davis cup, he shouldn’t have been so careless and open, late night talks, easy joking and laughing, practicing together, double partners and that stupid jump.

 

Roger tosses his phone on the night table, flopping down on to his luxury bed, a little embarrassed about how he acted minutes ago, too childish. But he really wants Rafa to come, even just sitting and watching alongside. He couldn’t do it alone after he finally knows what it feels like teaming up together. He has always been jealous of those Armadas, easy touching and hugging, making fun of each other, rough and tumble, caring nothing about personal spaces. He really really wants to be there with Rafa this year and next year and every year.


End file.
